The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fluid level device and in particular to a device that that provides an indication of a high fluid position in an environment.
Devices are used in a wide variety of applications to indicate to personnel the fluid level within a confined space. For example, in internal combustion engines, typically a dip stick is used for checking a variety of fluids such as the engine oil or the transmission fluid. The dip stick device usually consists of a long, slender, sometimes flexible body having a handle or pull ring on one end. The body is sized to be received into an opening that extends into a fluid reservoir, such as the oil pan on an engine for example. The body portion of the dip stick will have visual markers, typically lines, hash marks or holes for example, that indicate to the user the location of the fluid level under normal or desired operating levels. To operate the dip stick, the user inserts the body into the opening and into the fluid reservoir. When the body is subsequently removed, surface tension causes a small amount of fluid to remain on the body allowing the user to see whether the reservoir level is within the range indicated by the visual markers.
Electronic monitoring devices may also be used to allow the user to understand the level of liquid in an enclosed space. Typically, these electronic devices use a float sensor that opens or closes a mechanical switch through either direct contact or magnetic operation of a component which floats on the surface of the liquid. When a mechanically actuated float is used, switching occurs when the movement of component contacts a switch. Electronic monitoring devices can be configured multiple thresholds or levels in a single sensor. Still other electronic monitoring devices use capacitive or optical probes to determine liquid level. It should be appreciated that while these monitoring devices provide a high level of accuracy, they may be costly to install and maintain. In some applications, these sensors may also experience reliability issues due to environmental contaminants, corrosive liquids, the presence of debris, and long term vibrations may deteriorate the effectiveness of the float component.
In some applications the enclosed space may be an underground structure. Since these structures, such as utility chambers or manholes for example, may include equipment, it is desirable for personnel to know not only the current level but also the high level mark of the liquid (e.g. water). These types of structures may be monitored by video cameras that allow operators to remotely determine whether water is present. To determine the high water level, operators often rely on water marks left on walls or scale sheets affixed to the wall. However, due to the confinement of the structure, low light levels, and the lack of perspective provided by a video stream, it is often difficult for operators to accurately determine the water level or the high level point.
Accordingly, while existing fluid level indicators are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a fluid level indicator that reliably, consistently and cost effectively indicates the high level point of a fluid in an enclosed space.